


Worst day of my life

by Writer_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flashback, Future, Loss of Parents, Other, Sun explosion, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_girl/pseuds/Writer_girl
Summary: It was supposed to be Tommys fifteenth birthday, but after this day he doesn't want to celebrate it anymore.





	Worst day of my life

Tommy was sitting on the porch in front of his house, if you could still call it that. It was dark, very dark. The only light coming from the streetlights, or better said some of them. Some still worked, others where flickering and some just didn't work at all. He was waiting for his parents to return, but his hope that day would ever come was getting smaller by the second. They went away a few days ago, but after the horrors of that day they never came back.

He remembered the day so vividly.

 

_It was the day of his fifteenth birthday, May sixteenth 2156. He was supposed to celebrate with his family, laugh and open presents. instead he was hiding in the corner of the room hoping to survive. His parents were at some show. 'It's alright, you go and have fun. We'll celebrate my birthday in a few days.' He assured them. He was seriously starting to doubt his decision right now. The alarm went off, it's sound so loud that it drowned out everything around him. His heart started pounding in his chest. What was going on. He tried to turn on the television to listen to the news, but his hands were shaking. He couldn't even press the button on the remote. When he finally succeeded, a women's voice filled the room. 'The day has come, they have been warning us for years. The sun has reached its peak, it's ready to explode every second. the best places to find shelter are.... . He couldn't hear another word she said. The ground started to sway under his feet. If he wasn't already holding on to the wall, he would have fallen on the ground. He could already see the orange flames forming around him, or maybe he is hallucinating. He doesn't know anymore. His mind was full of questions he probably doesn't want an answer to. 'What if my parents don't survive?' 'What if I don't survive and they come home and find my lifeless body?' 'Do I even want to survive?' 'What will happen to the world?' and endless more.He slipped down the wall, hoping it'll all be over soon. He lost track of time. Didn't know if he was sitting there for minutes maybe even hours, but at a certain point he fell asleep. No idea if he would even survive till tomorrow._

 

After sitting on the porch for days, eating things people near him would give him, he was certain his parents wouldn't come back. He was already turning around, ready to walk to so building to ask for help, when he saw two figures walking towards him. could it be, could it be that his parents survived. A small sparkle of hope filled his body. When he could make out the faces, his body filled with joy. His parents were now running in his direction, their clothes torn and their faces black for the ashes. 'Tommy, is this real, is it really you?' his mom asked. 'Mom, dad, you're back!' And together we walked to a safer place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written. If you have tips please tell me. I hoped you enjoyed this little story. Maybe till next time.
> 
> Xxx


End file.
